Late Nights and Giggling
by teenagefangirl
Summary: Beckett and her little family. How I imagine some things would happen in the future. Series of loosely related one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to update A Baby Maybe? but I couldn't get this out of my head. Short little one-shot. **

**Disclamier: I wouldn't even be breathing if I owned Castle.**

* * *

It was late, probably close to midnight by the time she walked out of the precient to her police issued cruiser. She was more than ready to get home. She hated working late, it was no longer something she did for fun, not when she had the bubbly bouncing baby girl to get home to every night.

At first she didn't want to go back to work at all, it was so hard to walk out that first morning knowing she would have to wait until she got home to see her baby again. Lucky for her she married the right man and Castle brought little baby Emma to her after bring at the precient for only an hour.

Now nearly two and a half years later it still wasn't any easier. Castle stayed home with Emma but would bring her in whenever Beckett was in need of some "Emma time" as he called it- which was just about everyday around lunch time.

She turned on the car and slowly started her way towards the loft, traffic was light with it being so late and all. The drive home she thought about how tonight Castle had to tuck Emma in all by himself without her reading them both a bedtime story, making her a little emotional. She hated not seeing her baby before she went to bed.

It was one of the first nights that she had actually stayed to work late since Emma was born, the case was tough and they had just got back from a vaction at the Hamptons so she felt like she owed the boys.

When she pulled into the parking garage she smiled, just being close to her tiny family made her heart beat excel rapidy. She made her way to the front doors but turned back to the car forgetting the present she got Emma, a gift for being home late -yeah, she had turned into one of those moms.

Finally inside the building she climbed her way to the last floor deciding the walk up would wear off some of this unwanted energy. Getting into the loft she quietly slide off her shoes and hung up her jacket. She turned on the living room light so she could see, knowing it was far enough away from the bedrooms to not wake anybody up.

Walking into the kitchen to put Emma's present-a piece of chocolate cake- away, she heard giggling. Why was someone giggling in her house, at one in the morning?

Walking her way towards the office, which lead to their bedroom, she noticed the trail of clothing. A bright pink sundress lay on the floor next to the table getting closer to the office door she saw the white leggins -inside out she noted.

The giggling was getting louder now, as she opened the door to the bedroom. Two figures froze immediately trying not to move.

"Pretend you're asleep" she heard Castle tell Emma which made her start giggling again. Kate smiled at the sight in front of her. Her three year old daughter laying on their bed looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes with her pink polka-dot footy pajamas on, until she realised it was one o'clock.

"Emma Reese Castle" she scolded playfully, "What are you doing in my bed at one o'clock in the morning?"

Emma curled up into Castle's side avoiding answering her mothers question. Kate then turned her gaze to Castle and glarred teasingly.

"Why is my three year old daughter up?" her tone feinged annoyance, but her eyes showed the relieve she got from seeing their daughter.

"Well she was asleep" Castle answered as her picked Emma up and handed her to Beckett. "But she woke up and then we were playing and lost track of time"

"Which one of you am I raising?" Beckett questioned. At this Emma laughed again not because she understood but she saw the look her mother was giving her father and she knew he was in trouble.

"Come on Miss Emma, it's bed time" Kate whispered softly in Emma's ear.

"I don't wanna seep momma, I not seepy. I stay up all night like daddy do when he write" she smiled and batted her eyelashes at her mom.

Kate sighed, in all reality she didn't want her to be two rooms away, she wanted to hold her until the both fell asleep wrapped in Castle's soft embrace. "How about I make you a deal, sweet cheeks?"

"No, no deal! I not bad guy! I do nofing wrong momma!" Emma spat out the words like she was afraid Beckett was going to lock her in a cell.

Kate laughed, what was Castle letting her watch? The little voice inside her head spout out an answer for her "_You, you dummy. Castle lets her watch you in the interrogation room._" She would have to have a talk with him about that.

"No baby, that's not what I meant, how about you stay here and sleep in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?'

Emma smiled but pretended to think about it, all the while twirling her long brown ringlets "Otay, only cause I know daddy gets scared when I not in here"

Beckett laughed she was clearly their daughter. They couldn't pawn her off as anyone else's she was a smartass, already at the age of three- she got that from Kate. She could make Beckett smile with just one look and was so sweet- she got that from Castle- and that girl had the ablity to wrap anyone around her finger.

"Good because I hate it when your daddy gets scared" Beckett told her all the while starring at Castle, his eyes full of love for this beautiful family he had created. "He always whines when he's scared" Kate finshed.

Castle didn't even pretend to be hurt, instead he opened his arms to grab him daughter. Beckett gave her up willingly and then changed into her pajamas.

When she returned to the bed Emma was already alseep on Castles' stomache, when he saw her he turned carefully, as to keep Emma from falling, and opened his arms for her. Beckett slid into to the cacoon of his arms and gently pulled her daughter in the tight space between them.

"I love you" she whispered kissing Emma's forehead first and then looking up to capture Castle's mouth in a sweet passionate kiss. "Both of you"

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought good or bad!**


	2. Accidents and Bathtubs

**I know I said one-shot but this was stuck in my head again and I really love writing Emma. **

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but Emma :)**

* * *

"Momma" Emma whispered in her moms ear as she slowly turned in Kate's arms. "Momma you has to get up"

Beckett shifted to look at the bedside clock, the red light glowed the numbers, 4:37 "Emma we went to bed three and a half hours ago, you should still be sleeping"

'Momma you is gonna be mad but I has to pee" Emma whined into Beckett's ear.

Kate groaned, sitting up and grabbing Emma out of Castle's embrace,"Emma, this is why we go pee before bed, mommy hates waking up in the middle of the night"

Castle stirred but didn't wake up and Emma and Kate made their way towards the bathroom, about half way there Beckett felt something wet on her side. She almost dropped Emma when she realized her daughter just peed on her!

"Emma Reese Castle, we are seriously only three steps from the toilet, you couldn't hold in a bit longer?" Kate questioned gently, the last thing she wanted was an upset Emma at five in the morning.

Tears started streaming down her face, "I sorry momma. I is so sorry, I told you I has to pee."

"Shh, baby girl its okay. I'm not mad, just a little wet" Beckett soothed her worked up daughter. "How about we both take a shower and get nice an clean then go back to bed? Mommy's still sleepy"

"No" Emma shouted at her.

Kate held her finger up to Emma's mouth "Do you wanna wake daddy up? You know how grumpy he is in the morning" Beckett questioned.

At this Emma giggled and rolled her eyes -damn if that wasn't a classic Beckett look, what was- "Momma I don't wanna take a showder, I wants to take a tubby"

_Dear god this child will be the death of me_, Kate thought, "It's five in the morning and I am tired can we please just take a shower, baby?"

"Pwease mommy I wanna tubby" Emma compleated the pleading with her well learned puppy dog face, succesfully making Beckett start the tub.

While the water was running Beckett started to get Emma undressed and then herself. Slipping on her robe, she picked Emma up and they slowly made their way out of the bathroom and through the bedroom and into the laundry room without waking Castle.

She put there pajamas into the wash right away, instead of leaving them in the hamper to spoil the other clothes. Kate prayed the sound of the washer would wake Castle, he really was grumpy without his sleep.

The made their way into Emma's room and grabbed another pair of pajamas, blue and purple tie-dye, her favorite pair.

Finally back into the bathroom the tub seemed ready, Kate set Emma in first and then grabbed her bucket of letters made for the tub -yes a gift from the boys, seeing as she was a writers daughter.

Kate got in the tub and rested her head against the edge, she was still sleepy and honestly being in the tub was relaxing.

Emma was splashing and sticking her words all over, she had recently learned that the letters would stick to her body so she was cover in them. Beckett smiled at the sight of her daughter, when Emma caught her gaze she grabbed some letters and stuck them on Kate's legs, giggling.

After a little arguing and some convincing Beckett finally got Emma to wash. Emma then complained about not wanting to get out of the bath, so Beckett gave in and let her play for a while longer.

Castle woke up and felt around on the bed, it was empty and cold. Where could they be at -he looked over at the bedside clock- 5:30 in the morning? He then saw the light shinning from under the bathroom door.

He got up slowly, stretching as he made is way to the door. He hadn't heard any noise as he approached the bathroom, walking inside his heart melting at the sight before him.

Kate and Emma lay in the bathtub, Emma's little head was resting up on Kate's shoulder. Beckett's head lay against the end of the tub, both of his girls completely peacefully asleep.

He knelt down and gently lifted Emma off of Becekett, grabbing a towel he wrapped Emma up and held her against his chest. "I love you, baby girl" he soothed in her ear.

He bend down and slowly woke Beckett up, "Hey, sleepy head how about we get you dressed and back in bed?"

Kate opened her eyes sleep still evident in them, "That sounds wonderful, you dress our daughter and I'll meet you there"

Castle smiled leaned and leaned down to kiss her "God you're extraordinary, you know that? I am so lucky to have you and Emma"

Beckett smiled then kissed his cheek "Or maybe we're the lucky ones."

* * *

**This actually happened to my sister minus the whole Castle part so I'm not completely crazy! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Tears and Ice Cream

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! It really means alot! Special thanks to WriterLeigh for editing and reading this chapter! Check out her work, she's awesome. Well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclamier: Anything you recogonize isn't mine.**

* * *

Book signings had become one of Beckett's least favorite things. When they had just started dating she wouldn't go to any of the book parties or signings with him, almost a year had gone by before page six even found out they had been dating. The longer they were together the more she enjoyed the parties, she loved getting all dolled up every once and a while. She also would deny this if he ever found out but being Richard Castle's arm candy always made her giddy. When they found out about Emma she refused to go with him anymore, not wanting to hear the bad things people would start saying.

She hated when those blonde bimbos would slither on over towards the table and slowly lower their shoulder straps to have him "sign" their chest. These women still did it even after Castle changed the photo on his book cover to one with him and Emma, insisting that she helped him write the books now anyway. Apparently they found Richard Castle with a three year old on his lap hot, she wouldn't lie it was quite attractive but she the wife and mother of said pair!

Castle would be leaving for another book tour next week, starting down in Sounth Carolina and heading all the way back to New York with the span of six weeks. He had his doubts since this would be the longest he has ever left Kate and Emma, but Beckett had informed him that she was a big girl and can take care of her three year old for six weeks by herself.

Emma had been upset when she saw her daddy packing his suit case without hers next to his, whenever Castle tried to pack Emma would crawl in his suitcase and refuse to get out. When he told her he would be gone for a while she sarted to cry. "Daddy pwease don't told leave, I be a good girl, I promise" she sniffled, "I behave and wisten to you and mommy. Don't go daddy" The tears were streaming down her face and his heart was physically breaking in his chest.

"Oh, baby, shh" he tried to sooth his emotional daughter. "I will be home before you even realize I'm gone" he whispered in her ear picking her up and craddling her in his arms. 'Honey, daddy loves you and mommy very much, you are never getting rid of me. I promise"

Emma grew quite thinking about what her father was saying, "So, you come home soon?"

"I will be home before you can write another Nikki Heat novel, Emma bear" He said in a very serious tone.

'Daddy you silly, I don't write books about momma, you do" Emma laughed at how silly her father was behaving.

"Well, I guess you're right huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows making the face he knew would have Emma giggling.

"When are you gonna learn I'm always right, daddy?" Emma threw back wasting no time, if he wasn't certain whos daughter he was raising he now knew for sure.

"Well, well, well little miss Katherine Beckett"

Emma rolled her eyes at her father's childish behavior, "Daddy my name Emma Reece Castle, not Katherine Beckett, that's my momma's name" she smiled thinking about her mother.

"Oh, right, I must have gotten the two of you confused" he smiled sweetly at his annoyed daughter.

"Probably because you're getting old" Beckett quipped, walking into the room, finally getting home from work.

'My dear detective if I am old that means you're getting old as well" Beckett rolled her eyes at his blantant lie, clearly she wasn't getting old. "Oh, look at that I just received another famous Beckett eye roll, that's two within five minutes"

"Maybe if you weren't so childish we wouldn't be rolling our eyes at you" Beckett stated matter of factly while taking Emma out of his grasp.

"Momma daddy's always childish" Emma played into their conversation, "Grams says I act older most days"

"And that right there, is my point, Mr. Castle" Beckett says glarring and kissing Emma's whole face with feather light kisses.

"Daddy since you're leaving until I can write my own book" -"Emma that is not what I said, baby I will be home very soon, I promise" Castle interrupted her before she could finish. Beckett gave him a look that told him how ammused she was with his reaction.

"Dad pwease just let my finish" Emma stated with her little attitude, "Can we pretty pwease have ice cream?"

Beckett watched her daughter with a smile and then noticed Castle starring at her with anticipation and huge smile gracing his face, "Well can we?" he whined and Emma giggled.

"Hmm... Well I'm not so sure"- before she could finish both of the Caslte cut her off "Pleassssseeee" Castle pleaded while Emma went for the bribing affect, "Mommy I will behave and sleep in my own bed tonight, I promise"

"Well, if you promise to behave and to sleep in you're own bed then guess we can have some ice cream" Beckett acted as thought her daughter had persuaded her. Truth be told she was planning on doing something fun with Emma tonight before Castle left anyway.

Both Castle squealed sounding rather excited about getting their treat like it wasn't something they did just about every week. Beckett gathered her purse and walked towards the foyer to put her shoes back on.

Castle stopped her before she made it out of the room, "Hey, why don't you change out of your work clothes while I get Emma to put her shoes on, okay?"

She smilied, what had she done to deserve such a caring man? "I'll be out in a second, thank you"

"Of course" he said sweetly, "plus I think you look hot in your other clothes" he finished smuggly.

"Just when I was thinking about letting you get lucky tonigh,t you say some thing like that and ruin it" she shot back smirking. Castle pouted and opened his moth to say somtheing but she pointed to the foyer and kicked him out of the room.

Castle slucked off, looking for Emma, he found her already sitting down trying to slip on her ballet slippers. He chuckled to himself and bent down to help her, he didn't want to make her upset by telling her she couldn't wear them , plus she has three more pair.

They stood by the door waiting for Beckett, when she finally came out she slipped her shoes on and slipped Emma out of his embrace again. He grabbed the car keys and his wallet before turing to open the door. Beckett and Emma made their way out first but Beckett turned to him before he was out of the loft.

Emma was seemingly lost in her thoughts so Beckett whispered huskily in his ear "You know, you daughter did promise she would sleep in her own bed tonight" she threw in a wink and continued towards the elevator with an extra sway of her hips.

He swallowed hard, suddenly he wasn't as concerened about getting any ice cream.

* * *

**Well waht did you think? Please let me know! Ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Ideas and Surprises

**Sorry this took so long, I had terrible writers block. This chapter sets up for the next one so its not very great. **

**Disclamier: I wish...**

* * *

Three weeks. He had been gone on this stupid book tour for three weeks. He had another three weeks until he would be free. He had 21 more days, 504 more hours, 30,240 more minutes and 1,814,400 more seconds before he would be home- not that she was counting or anything.

In three weeks he would come home and just spend the day with his wife and daughter. He missed Emma like crazy, this was the longest he had ever been away from her, and Kate god how much he missed her. Granted they talked on the phone at least two times a day but it's still not the same.

It was late and he was tired he'd been signing books for the last four hours. He was sick of all these people claiming to be his "biggest fan" when in fact his biggest fans were sitting at home without him. He was ready to just go back to his hotel room and call Kate, if fact maybe he would surprise them with a Skype call.

* * *

Back in New York, Beckett sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to go home and hold her baby girl. It had been another long case and she was stuck working late; this would be the first night Emma went to bed without either one of her parents being home to tuck her in. Martha was great about the whole thing she would stay at the loft and watched Emma while Kate was at work but Beckett always made it home before bedtime well except for tonight.

This case was going no where and that frustrated her beyond control. If Castle was here they would have solved this stupid case already. The problem was he won't be home for another three weeks and it was slowly killing her inside. She just wanted to go home and crawl in bed with her husband, who was currently not even in the city or state for that matter.

Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. She quickly opened the internet and started searching flights to Philly, which was where he was currently located for the next four days. The next plane took off in three hours giving her just enough time to run home and quickly pack her and Emma a bag and be out the door headed to JFK in about 30 minutes.

She left the prescient quicker than either of the boys had ever seen her leave. She made her way through heavy traffic and arrived at the loft within 20 minutes. She practically sprinted to the door all the while her stomach fluttering with excitement. It had been way to long since she had seen her husband and now on a spur of the moment decision she would seen him within hours.

Walking through the door Beckett scanned the loft finding Martha asleep on the couch with Emma curled into her side. Kate smiled at the sight in front of her. She hauled herself into her bedroom deciding it would be better to pack while Emma was still asleep. She wasn't sure how long they were going to be staying but she packed extra just in case, she had a feeling once they were there she wouldn't want to leave him again.

When Beckett had herself all packed she took the suitcase and went into Emma's room, the first thing she grabbed was Emma's bright purple stuffed hippo. She gathered everything she thought they would need first from Emma's room and then from the bathroom.

Walking over towards the duo she strategically extracted Emma from Martha's side, careful not to make the older women. Emma woke the moment Kate had her in her arms, smiling when she realized her mommy was home.

"Morning momma," she whispered sleepily into Kate's ear.

"Shhh baby, it's not morning yet but momma has a big surprise for you," Emma face lit up at Kate's words.

* * *

As soon as they were seated on the plane Kate wrapped Emma in her blanket and handed her her hippo and soon the little girl was fast asleep. Much to Kate's surprise Emma hadn't asked her what was happening or why they were leaving the house. Then again it was the middle of the night and the girl was out like a light most of the time they were at the airport.

Kate began to nod off realizing that when this plane landed she would get to be in her husbands arms soon enough.

Beckett was jostled awake from her slumber when the pilot came over the loud speaker signaling their landing in Philly. She woke Emma up and began to fold the blanket and stuffed the hippo back in her backpack.

When the plane landed Kate picked Emma up and soon enough the little child was asleep again. They made their way out of the plane and through the airport towards the baggage claim. Grabbing her bag while keeping Emma secure in her arms proved to be challenge for Kate. Once she had the bag she made her out into the cool Philly air, signaling for a cab.

She quickly slid into the cab that pulled up on the curb, all the while still holding onto Emma, she gave the cabby the Hotel's address and soon drifted of as well thinking about the kiss she would soon be receiving.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the follows and favorites. Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Bad Moods and Promises

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates. When I lost my grandpa I just stopped writing but y'all can thank Sheridan because without her there would be no updates. Anyway this chapter is for her and Rachel, who probably doesn't even read this, but I love them! Again I am so sorry!**

* * *

When Gina gave Castle the signal indicating that he could return back to his hotel room he had never been more grateful. Sighing, he quickly gathered up his things and shoved them into his over sized briefcase. He walked out the door instantly feeling the weight lift off his shoulders; he had been waiting for this day to be over. He had just slipped out the back door when he noticed the car waiting and quickly slid in wanting to arrive at the hotel as fast as possible. When the car started to pull away from the Barnes and Nobel, that he currently thought he might as well live at since he spend more time there than any other place, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly pressed speed dial two. His mood was instantly better with the thought that he would soon be able to talk to his wife.

Castle panicked, granted it's not the first time he's panicked when it comes to Kate and Emma and he's sure it won't be the last time either. But he panicked none the less when her phone goes straight to voice-mail. He gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows he being irrational after all it's late and he's certain they're both asleep by now but her phone goes straight to voicemail and that's what scares him. He calls again deciding to leave a message explaining why he didn't call earlier and eventually he ends up cursing Gina for making him come on this stupid book tour when he would much rather be home with them. When he hangs up the phone he's upset because this will be the first night he goes to bed without talking to Kate or Emma. He crawls into bed deciding that he will just wake up early and talk to them before they Kate goes to work, with a sigh he shuts off the bedside lamp.

* * *

Startling upright, Kate realized that they had finally pulled up to the hotel. She quickly gathered up her purse and threw some bills at the cabby not waiting to waste more time, telling him to keep the change. Still holding onto Emma she hurries out of the car and collects her other bag from the trunk. She walks into the hotel lobby and straight up to the head desk determined to be in Castle's room within five minutes.

"Hello ma'am, what could I do for you this evening," says an overly sweet voice that is way to chipper for this time of night.

"Yes, I would like a key card to Richard Castle room, please," she replies. She knows this isn't the best way of getting what she wants but she's in a mood and after all she's not some blond bimbo looking for a sleazy one night stand, he is her husband. To say Kate was in one of her moods would probably be an understatement, she was tired, Emma was starting to get heavy, and she hasn't seen her husband in three weeks.

"I'm sorry but I can't give that to you," is the reply of the overly enthused women behind the counter, "You probably don't even know him, besides why on earth, would you bring a child with you while stalking a celebrity. It is certainly passed that poor girls bed time, I hope you don't do this on a regular basis," she continues.

At the point in time Kate has had enough first of all can the dumb blond behind the counter not see that obviously Emma is sound asleep even drooling on Kate's shoulder. Second of all Kate Beckett doesn't like people telling her what to do and especially when they're telling her how to parent so to say she's angry would again be an understatement. "I'm going to need you to listen and listen good, do you understand me?" Kate asks still angrily glaring at the lady, the women gives a nervous nod and Kate continues, "First, don't ever tell me how to raise my daughter and second," Kate pulls out her badge," I need Richard Castle's room number. NOW." She barks as the woman immediately starts typing away on the computer.

"Sure thing no problem…..he's in room number 417….have a lovely evening now you two," the women continues as Kate and Emma make their way towards the elevator. "Thank you," is Kate's reply just as sweet as can be while waiting for the elevator doors to open. Emma started to stir a little bit but Kate just shifted her and started humming her favorite song. As the elevator stops on their floor Kate drags the suit case and a now startled Emma who is trying to figure out where they are.

Kate tries to soothe her before she starts crying and wakes the whole floor up but eventually just decides that just getting her to her daddy would be enough to keep the tears at bay. Her little Emma hated being woken up more than she hated eating her vegetables or not being able to spend the whole day with mommy.

Finally finding the room Kate dropped the bags on the floor and knocked lightly. When she received no answer Kate knocked again this time a bit harder. Emma suddenly gained interest at the sight of the door her mother was currently knocking on. "Coming," they both heard the muffled voice behind the door.

When Emma realized who that voice belonged to she instantly started blabbing "Daddyyyyyy, open the door right now, I is still tired!" Kate couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong ro-," They both heard him respond as he opened up the door, stopping midsentence when he saw that it was really his wife and daughter at the door.

"We missed you," is Kate's only response while Castle still stares there shocked. Emma on the other hand shrieks and runs right into her daddy's legs, "Daddy I is tired but I missed you so much, never go away again, never, never, never."

Castle finally moves to pick up his daughter up and wraps his free arm around Kate, "Daddy promises to never leave again my little Emma Reese," he promises sealing it with a kiss to her temple.

Kate moves her head to pepper kisses along his jaw, "Never" she repeats kissing him slowly.

Emma giggled, "Ewww daddy quit attacking mommy's face!"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Did you hate it? I hope this was good enough and you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for sticking with me! I am not sure when the next update will be because I will be in Florida for the Softball World Series and it's hard to find time to write when you are constantly playing, so I apologize in advance. Again thank you for sticking with me when I just left you hanging! **


End file.
